Flowers A Gwevin Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Takes place after Trade-Off. Just a fluffy Gwevin drabble with commentary by yours truly before and after on multiple Ben 10 topics. Enjoy!


**TRADE OFF! TRADE OFF! TRADE OFF! TRADE OFF!!!!!!! I PWN ALL! If you haven't read my Chill story, read chapter 2 and you'll know that I predicted what would happen EXACTLY!!!!! All shall kneel before the power of the Prophet! Now, you all know that my reward for an amazing episode is a fanfic. I don't see any reason to break that tradition. Plus, I suffer from a major disorder called Fluffitis. Its condition depends on my fluff intake and outtake. I can either suffer from fluff withdrawal, in which case I read fluffy fics. Or, I can have an excessive buildup of fluff in my system which needs to be let out in my own fanfics. If I don't, I'll explode. My fics are for those who suffer from the same condition and need to insert cotton candy fluff into your system. This is purely scientific, you see! Anyway, enjoy!**

"_I'd do it again in a second."_ Gwen sat on top of her roof and stared into space. _"Nothing matters as long as Gwen is safe."_ 'Kevin…' She closed her eyes and laid down on the hard tiles. She felt like trash, worse than trash! 'He was human again…and I ruined it…' _"Don't! I did what I had to do!"_ He was so…accepting of his fate. Why? She fingered her pile of spell books and sighed. 'Not a thing in any of them. I'm so useless!'

"Hey! Gwen! You up there?" Kevin called up. 'She's on the roof…she usually goes up there to think. Hope she wants to talk.'

"Kevin." Gwen smiled down at him and quickly created an energy ramp for him. 'Why's he here? Maybe he wants to talk about what happened. I guess he didn't want to talk when Ben was around.' Kevin climbed up and sat down next to her.

"You were real quiet before. Are you okay?" He noticed the spell books that sat on her other side. "Why don't you take a break? You could hurt your head reading that much. It's not like there's any hurry." He spoke lightly but felt major gratitude inside.

"I read through all of them…multiple times. I'm sorry, Kevin…I just can't find anything." She looked toward the moon and sighed. "If only I hadn't gone after Darkstar. You would still be human."

"You did it because you were worried about me! Besides, he had this planned all along. If you hadn't gone to him, he would have come after you!" He took her hand in his. "It's okay, Gwen. You're safe. Ben's safe. That's what matters."

"You've done so much for us…" Gwen gently gripped his hand. "Thank you."

"It's only fair. If it weren't for you, I'd still be selling tech on the black market. I never knew that it was possible to be this…happy." If he was in his human form, he would have blushed at this point. Gwen snuggled close to him, making Kevin's heart skip a beat.

"Still…I'll feel much better once you're back to normal. I can't stand the thought of you thinking of yourself as a monster."

"I don't." Kevin touched her cheek comfortingly. "One good thing about this whole fiasco is that it threw things into perspective. Seeing Darkstar…and how he was…well…I'd rather be like this on the outside than how he was on the inside." He paused. "Wow…that was almost deep!" Gwen laughed a little, making Kevin smile. "Don't think about it, okay? I hate the thought of you blaming yourself." He took his rock hand out of hers and morphed it into a rose. Using his metal hand, he broke the thin stony stem before allowing his rock hand to grow back. "I'm clearly not changing back any time soon so I'd might as well make the most of it." He handed her the flower.

Gwen gazed at the flower. Its stem was made of rock but there were leaves of green diamond and the bud was a shining silver metal. It was probably the single most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She turned toward Kevin and touched her lips to his. "Thank you, Kevin." She held out her left hand and allowed her mana to gather there and take the shape of a mana flower before placing it in Kevin's rock hand.

Kevin lightly stroked the petals of the mana flower with his metal hand. They were similar to Verdona's, but there were green stripes instead of a yellow center on the petals. He felt warmth shooting through him. It felt just like Gwen… "Your welcome…" He muttered holding the flower on his lap, before letting out a yawn.

"Tired?" Gwen smiled affectionately as Kevin's eyes drooped.

"Yeah…a little." Kevin stretched his arms a little. "Big day, you know."

"I know. I…suppose you want to go home and go to sleep…" Truthfully, she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Yeah…well…er…um…" Kevin glanced at Gwen out of the corner of his eye. "Could I…eh…could I…I dunno…maybe…rest my head on your lap?" He finally stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course you can." Gwen replied, moving into a more comfortable position. Her face was growing warm but, thankfully, the darkness hid her blushing.

Kevin blinked a few times. "R-Really?" Gwen nodded her head. Cautiously, he eased himself into a lying down position. Gwen's green eyes sparkled down at him as he laid his head across her lap. Slowly, he relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes, feeling a smile coming to his face.

Gwen began to soothingly stroke his cheek with her left hand. His smile widened a little and he breathed a satisfied sigh. His eyes slowly closed as his head fell to the side so his cheek was resting on her stomach. Gwen felt her heart melt. He seemed so…vulnerable as she gazed down at him. She draped her right arm protectively across his chest. She noticed something happening the stone flower. A dark blue glow was pulsating around it. On, off, on, off… 'Kevin's aura…' She blinked when she noticed that it was pulsing on and off to the same rhythm as Kevin's heartbeat. Glancing at Kevin's mana flower, she realized that it was doing the same thing. On, off, on, off, in a soft magenta. She smiled and gazed up at the sky the first star was coming into view. 'I wish to always have moments like this…' She knew that that wish was sure to come true.

**Enjoy fluffy drabble? I know you did! I picture Kevin's aura being a dark blue color. Ben's is probably green and Julie's is lavender. Gwen's…well we all know what Gwen's mana is like! I'd like to say a few more comments about Trade-Off… KEVIN OWNED THE WORLD! I was squealing nonstop the whole time, especially at the end! Any anger I felt before about In Charm's Way is completely and totally nullified! KEVIN BUTT KICKING LEVIN PWNS ALL! I'd also like to stress how much I wanted to smash Darkstar's ugly zombie face into a wall! "Your energy is so…delicious…" GGGGRRAAAWWWRRR!!!!! HE'S A CREEPY JERK! If this series wasn't a kid's show, he'd be a total pervert! Another thing about him that I realized…in the first episode that had him…is anyone else thinking that he might be Edward Cullen's unknown brother? Think about it. Kevin even called him an energy sucking vampire! He was unrealistically good looking (ick), absorbed the life force from those around him, sparkled in a very tacky manner, and turned all of the girls in the area into zombies. Similarities much? Now, I don't hate Twilight! Edward and Bella just bug me sometimes. Off topic…anyway, I'll see ya'll around!**


End file.
